1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to video encoding and decoding in which a transformation between a spatial domain and a transform domain is performed.
2. Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a related art video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size. Also, in the related art video codec, video data is encoded and decoded by performing a transformation and inverse-transformation by using macroblocks having the same size.